Dry food dispensers are widely used for various types of food and in many establishments. Dispensers are popularly used for breakfast cereals in hotels, but not limited to them only.
One of the most widely used sports supplements by far is protein powder. Protein powders are available in gyms, health food stores and the like. These powders are generally stored in bottles or large tubs, and the portions are extracted and measured by a scooper of a known size or volume. The use of a scooper depends on hand manipulation, and is therefore messy, creates waste of product and is unsanitary.
Dispensers are gaining popularity in the field of toppings in ice cream and yogurt shops as well, and by so, maintaining the freshness and cleanliness of the toppings, instead of them being poured into bowls and being exposed to possible contaminates.
In some cases it is essential that dry food be accurately measured, for instance, in the case of protein powder, as part of a nutritional and work-out program for athletes.